The Pawn
by BethGisborne
Summary: A surprise is left for the sheriff. But more surprises are in store for Guy and Marian when they are forced to deal with the Sheriff's problem. What will happen and who will come out on top? T just to be safe. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this just came to me. I am working on more parts this is just what I have done. Please Review and let me know what you think. Best wishes. Hope you like **** There are mentions of episodes but this is sort of in the middle of season 2 but forgets everything pretty much after the third show. Marian's dad is still alive for now for the purpose of this piece don't count on it for long though (gotta have some angst and you'll see what else). Rating just to be careful. Robin is here but not a whole lot sorry. It's mostly about Guy and Marian. Enjoy.**

Guy of Gisborne was not in a good mood; in fact Allan had commented that morning that his clothes matched his mood which awarded him a glare but nothing more. Now to make matters worse Guy had to deal with the sheriff and all he had been told was the sheriff was in a fit about something.

Guy shoved the doors open and stopped short surprised. There before him was the sheriff pacing the great hall clearly agitated. Standing at the end of the table was Marian, someone Guy had avoided shortly after burning her home and forcing her to spend time with Count what's his name. He'd felt guilty for being angry with her and therefore ignored her until he could find a way to apologize and make her listen to him. But seeing her in the hall with the sheriff was not was stopped him short, it was what Marian held in her arms.

"It's about time." The sheriff stormed down the hall towards him his cloak flowing like a cloud behind him. "Took your time to get here." He growled before turning back towards Marian and begin his pacing again.

"I came as soon as I could."

"Lode da." The sheriff waved him off. "I want to know what we are going to do with that." He pointed towards Marian.

"I'm not sure my lord." Guy said making his way towards Marian who seemed to be pleading with him to help.

"The guards found it this morning when one of the maids came screaming into the hall about something or other. A note was left. Here read it." The sheriff kept pacing tossing the piece of parchment and Guy who was still staring at Marian.

He scanned the letter. "You can't be serious."

"Very serious." The sheriff continued walking.

"IT's blackmail." Guy looked at Marian who'd remained quiet through the whole conversation. "Shouldn't she get a say in what is done?"

"No."

"We can't prove any of this."

"Nor can we disprove it." The sheriff stopped. "Something has to be done and I am tired of seeing you moaning and groaning around the castle. It'll be in two days."

"My lord." Marian turned to him.

"Sh. You have everything from the last failed attempt. Only this time you'll go through with it or I go through you. If that thing means anything then you'll do it and figure out how to live with each other later. I can't have that kind of thing running around and I can't afford not to take that seriously." He spun around and walked out the door slamming behind him.

Guy turned to Marian. "Marian I swear I had."

"Don't." she stopped him.

"I know you have a very low opinion of me Marian."

"I think I have a better opinion of you than you have of me at the moment." She held his eye for a minute. "I know you may do many things but you would never use a child as a pawn."

Guy came and stood beside her and gently rested a hand on the baby's head. "No I would not. Just like I cannot take back Anne's child if I had known what the sheriff had planned I would not have so readily agreed to allow him to take the child to the abbey."

Marian stopped and looked at him. They had never discussed the child that had been left in the woods. She'd been told it was Guy's but Guy had denied the child being his or having anything to do with leaving it in the woods.

"He was not my child Marian but I also could not allow him to not be taken care of." Marian nodded and stiffened slightly when Guy rested a hand on the small of her back. "I'll take care of you Marian I swear both you and this child whoever's it might be. My promise still stands from before. But." He felt her stiffen again. "It's on your terms."

"GISBORNE!"

Guy sighed and headed for the doors. "Sir Guy."

He paused and turned to look at Marian. She stood there unsure what to say or do. He merely smiled at her and walked out the door.

She looked at the child she held in her arms. "What have I gotten myself into now little one." She pulled the three month old child closer to her, it gripped her shirt tighter in it's little fist. "Let's get you to my rooms where you're safer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whose this another spawn of Gisborne?"

Marian spun around dagger in hand until she realized it was Robin. "What do you want?"

"I heard about the ruckus this morning and was curious as to what you'd done now."

Marian glared at him and turned back to the baby, covering it in the basket she'd found until the appropriate bedding could be found. "No this is not Gisborne's son yet." Marian shot at him. She stood up and turned hands resting on her hips. "And why is it that I am the cause of every ruckus in the castle?"

"Because usually you are the cause." Robin said leaning close to her. He walked around her and stared down at the child in the bed; the child reached up and grabbed a hold of Robin's offered finger. "Whose child is it then?"

"I don't know." Marian sighed and sat down on the bed. "One of the maids found it this morning and a guard found a note attached for the sheriff."

"It's the sheriffs then?"

"Apparently not." Marian looked down at the little boy who was now sound asleep having lost interest in Robin quickly. "The note talked about blackmailing the sheriff."

"Blackmail with a baby?"

Marian took a deep breath. Sometimes Robin only wanted to hear what he had to. "Yes blackmail. We have to take care of it or something happens to everyone."

"I wonder what." Marian shrugged. "Let me take him to the Abbey where he'll be safe."

"He's safe here."

"Marian you can't be serious. He's safe as long as the threat is good. Once it's gone so is the child."

"I don't think so Robin. It was enough to get the sheriff in a fit. He's making Guy and I get married. It has to be something important enough to cause that."

"What?" Robin stared at her astonished.

"You heard me keep your voice down."

"You're coming with me tonight."

"Robin stop. The child is to young to be in the woods."

"We'll take him to the abbey where he is safe. And you'll stay with us where you're safe."

"Robin listen to yourself. If we do that. What happens to everyone else? There has got to be a serious threat for the sheriff to concede to the demands that quickly. Something important."

"And you're willing to marry Gisborne just to find out."

Marian looked at the child asleep on the bed. In the hour or so she had been with him something deep within her had come out something she could not explain. Even when Anne's child had been found and she was with Robin she did not feel that way. She looked at Robin for a minute; suddenly she could no longer see herself married to him with children. "Robin I don't have much of a choice. And don't say everything we do is a choice I'm tired of hearing it from you." She paused gently resting her hand on the baby. Robin stood up and crossed his arms, he knew what was coming. Marian had fallen in love with the child and would do what it took to protect it, he was essentially losing Marian. "It's not going to be easy married to Guy." She looked up at Robin, waiting for the pain to come to her chest like it had on the morning of her wedding but it didn't.

"But."

"But you do what you have to Robin. Like I am. I no longer feel that way about you and it would be unfair if I let you think I did."

"You love Gisborne don't you."

"I don't know. I just know I love this child and I'm going to do what I have to to protect him."

"Marian he's a strangers child with something held over the sheriff."

"And half the people you help are strangers. You can't name every single person in Locksley, Nottingham or near Knighton and yet you help them." Her voice raised and she was breathing hard. "You made your choice when you went to the Holy land when I begged you not to."

"Are you going to bring that up again?"

"Yes I am. You asked me to understand. You asked more of me than you should have and at the time I willingly gave. But now. Now there's nothing to give Robin and I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have let you stay here at the castle even to protect your father."

"So what you'd rather have let the sheriff kill him."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what would have happened and you know it. I will always hold a place in my heart for you Robin but nothing more. I'm still your friend and I'll still help you and the people but you have to let me make my own choice. And this is my choice. To marry Sir Guy and protect this child."

"That's your choice?"

"That's my decision. I'm not running any more Robin. I've made mistakes and I need to fix them."

"Marrying Gisborne won't do that Marian."

"No it won't. I know that I'm not a stupid girl Robin stop treating me like one."

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you."

"Then let me make my own choices like I'm forced to let you make yours. Even if it hurts me, if it leaves me to fend for myself broken hearted. That is what I let you do. Now let me do my choices Robin. I want to do this I can't explain it to you. I just have to." She could see the anger on his face and wished she could do something to take it away but she couldn't. Marian knew that sooner or later he'd understand and he'd move on and she wanted that so much for him. "Robin find someone else who can love you more than I ever could. Who doesn't mind coming after King and Country. I'd never be happy and you know that. Find someone who does make you happy."

She reached out to touch him but he backed up. "I'll call if we need something Marian. I hope you know what you're doing." He disappeared out the window like he came.

Marian sighed and looked back down at the sleeping child. "We're going to have to come up with a name for you instead of little one." The baby didn't move. A gentle knock made Marian stand. "Come in."

Her father shuffled into the room looking worried. "Is it true daughter what I hear? That you are willingly marrying Gisborne and are having a child."

Marian straightened. "Yes and no father. I am willingly marrying Guy but I am not having a child. One was found this morning and in order to protect him Guy and I are marrying."

"To protect the sheriff you mean."

"Yes father to protect him."

"For how long Marian?"

"Father if the sheriff's reaction this morning is anything to go off of then it has to be important. To important for the sheriff to take any risks and get rid of the child."

"Which means it has to be someone's who is in power and can destroy the sheriff easily."

"Yes. Please father try to understand."

He raised his hand. "Marian. I heard you talking to Robin. I may not like it but I know that once your minds made up I cannot stop you so I won't. But for heaven's sake be careful."

Marian smiled and hugged her father. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Guy tried to keep the annoyed look off of his face but was having no luck. He desperately wanted to get back to Marian and talk to her. There was so much to talk about and figure out before the wedding the following morning. The sheriff was definitely agitated about something and Guy was rather curious to know what. Even more so was he worried that something would come up and ruin his chance to finally marry Marian, in fact he was worried he'd do something to ruin it like last time.

"I've got to find a way." The sheriff said thoughtfully.

"To do what my lord." Guy said trying to keep the sigh from his voice.

"To find out whose child this is to get them to stop blackmailing me."

"Good luck with that my lord. Whoever it is isn't coming out of the woodworks unless it's necessary."

"Yes yes I know. You'd better make sure your leper goes through with it this time or I'm ruined. It's bad enough she's here with her father all the time. Now I have that thing to deal with to."

"Once we are married it'll be my problem to deal with."

"Oh no it won't." The sheriff wagged a finger at him. "You may raise the child and take care of it so I don't. But I have to make sure it lives or I'm still ruined." The sheriff sat in his chair tapping his chin. "You're sure she'll go through with it."

Guy rolled his eyes. "Yes my lord. I saw her face she'll go through with it."

"I thought she hated you."

"She does but theres a child involved now."

"Even though it isn't yours?"

"Yes my lord."

The sheriff nodded and continued to tap his chin. "Perhaps we can use the child to our own advantages after all."

Guy stood up straighter panic beginning to run through him. He might be a lot of things and have done a lot of things but hurting a child was never one of them. "What?"

"Hmm. Oh yes but not now. When he's older and I've been able to figure out who he goes to. We may be able to use him in our own game."

Guy looked at him skeptical and began wondering if it would be better to smuggle both Marian and the baby out of the castle and get them to Hood. A guard walked in. "Sir another message just arrived."

"What?" The sheriff spun around nearly hitting the guard and Guy. "Give it to me." He glared at both men and waved the guard off breaking the blank seal. He mumbled the words to himself as he read and tossed the paper on the table. "Unbelievable."

"What is sir?"

"I'm being used."

Guy raised an eyebrow, "That's obvious."

The sheriff frowned at him. "Watch it Marian may become a widow before she's married." Guy smirked. "Whoever this is demands that taxes for the next two months be waived. And I pay the expense."

"Surely my lord can afford that."

"Yes I can. But." The sheriff stood up. "Why should I? I know a few good nobles who would willingly pay patronage to an heir they might have." The sheriff smiled at Gisborne as he walked towards the door. "Yes I think I'll go pay a visit to a few of them now. Maybe this thing won't be so bad after all. You go talk to that leper and figure out what is what. Tomorrow is the wedding and nothing had better go wrong this time."

"Yes my lord." Guy gave a half bow and walked out of the room and headed towards Marian's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up. Guy walked in and she quickly put a finger to her lips to keep him quiet and walked over to him at the door. "I just got him asleep again. Please don't wake him."

He nodded and looked at the bed. He'd make sure someone was sent to to make the suitable bed and other things for the child. "Marian we need to talk and privately."

"I can't leave him here by himself."

Guy looked around the room and gently pulled her towards the window. "Marian you have to believe me when I tell you I had nothing to do with this."

"I do. The look on your face was probably what mine looked like when I walked into the great hall this morning." Marian grinned. "You should have seen the sheriff. Only then the little one was crying and the sheriff was about to have a fit."

Guy couldn't help the smile, it was nice to see Marian smile a real smile. He knew how hard things had been for her and that he hadn't exactly helped in that area. "I would have liked to have seen that." He leaned against the wall where he could see her face but keep an eye on the room an old habit of his since coming to work for the sheriff.

"I'm sure you would have."

Guy took a deep breath and leaned slightly towards her, his eyes not leaving her face. "He wants us to get married tomorrow." He saw the surprise on her face. "I can't change it Marian I tried. The sheriff is set and wants to know if you'll follow through."

"Of course I will." She looked at Guy then back at the bed. The intense look on his face startled her. She looked back at him. "I won't let you down this time Guy I promise."

He smiled slightly. "You didn't let me down Marian. I let you down."

"That's in the past this is now."

Guy nodded and straightened a bit. "I do not have the ring I was originally going to give you. I hope the one I do have will meet with your approval."

"I'm sure it will. The tailors have already been here and I have a feeling quite a few people will be up all night making a new dress for me." She smiled at him. "Are you planning on wearing that?"

"Something similar." He smiled down at her. "I believe the sheriff has everything else taken care of." Marian nodded. "Marian I won't make you do anything you do not wish to do." She looked up at him quickly, he smiled at her.

Again she nodded. "Thank you Guy."

"We really need to come up with a name for him."

Marian sighed. "I can't think of one." She rested a hand on her hip then slowly turned towards him. "What about your father's name?"

"Frederick?" Guy looked at her slightly surprised.

She shrugged. "If you don't like it then what do you suggest."

"Crispin."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Crispin?"

"My father's middle name. It's passed on to every male heir."

"So every male in your family has that for a middle name?"

Guy nodded. "All of them even those who were adopted in." He stared at the bed.

"I like it. Crispin Edward Gisborne." She smiled Guy and waited for his reaction.

"Sir Crispin Edward it is." He smiled and stood up. "Thank you Marian."

"I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"Letting him take my name like that."

"It is important he knows his family history both sides of it."

"Marian we don't know his family history."

Marian nodded. "True but it's what we make it for him. So. His family is of Knighton and your family Guy of Gisborne." She looked at him a bit shy. "Guy I do have a confession for you."

He looked at her slighty amused. "Already Marian we aren't even married yet." He saw the small smile on her face. "What is it Marian you know you can come to me with anything." There was a pause. "If it's about Hood I saw him leave before I arrived I sent the guards to the other side of the castle so he could leave safely."

Marian looked at him surprised. "No it wasn't about that. He's angry with me any way."

"For what?"

"Because I decided to stay."

Guy stood up completely surprised looking at her. "You decided to stay not because of the sheriff's threats."

Marian swallowed hard. What was getting into her? First the baby now Guy? Something within her was moved so much she wanted to throw her arms around him and beg for him to forgive her for hurting him. But that was to much to quick and she knew he would think she was lying. So instead she walked up to him and gently rested her hand over his heart. "Because I wanted to stay here. Because if you had been given a chance I'm sure you would have asked me to stay and help. To help you take care of Cris."

Guy looked down at her hand then back up at her. He was waiting holding his breath half expecting Robin to jump out and start laughing at how silly he was. Or to see the look on Marian's face that she was stringing him along again. But he saw none of it. He carefully rested his hand over hers. "Thank you Marian. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't Guy." She opened her mouth then shut it before opening it again. "I trust you Guy."

For the first time in a long while Guy found himself utterly speechless. She had chosen him over Hood and now said she trusted him. "Thank you." They stood in silence for awhile her hand still resting on his chest his over hers. "What was your confession Marian? My curiosity is getting the better of me."

She looked away from him and toward Crispin. "I don't know anything about babies." She said softly. "I only learned a little from Much's mother when we were young children."

Guy smiled. "I know even less Marian I was almost eight when my sister was born and by then I could have cared less. I suppose we'll learn together."


	5. Chapter 5

Marian jerked awake and looked around, she heard it again. It was Crispin sniffling in his makeshift crib. It was still dark out, getting up she shuffled across to him and picked him up. "What's wrong wee one huh?" She gently checked his diaper and found it dry. "You must be hungry at least I listened a little to my nurse huh." She carefully placed him on the bed and changed quickly into something in case she ran into the sheriff in the hall. "Now let's get you something to eat."

She walked as quietly as she could down the hall. "Marian." Marian gave a quick yelp of surprise spinning around instinctively covering Crispin.

"Guy you startled me."

"Sorry Marian. Is he alright?" Guy gently rested a hand on Crispin's back.

"I think he's hungry. I was going to the kitchen to get him something to eat. I hope he didn't wake you."

"No he didn't. Startled me but didn't wake me." Marian noticed a smile hadn't left his face yet. "I'll walk with you to make sure you get there and back safely."

Marian nodded and let Guy walk her to the kitchen. She quickly mixed together a milk concoction one of the maids had suggested that he liked. Sitting in a kitchen chair Marian fed him while Guy leaned against the table watching. "You don't have to stay Guy I can feed him."

"I know." He looked around the kitchen and noticed various dishes in different stages of creation. "looks like they're preparing for tomorrow."

"Yes." Marian said looking around also. "I wonder how he is going to get all the nobles here without pulling a few arms."

"Believe me when I tell you he probably already has. Don't under estimate him."

"I don't." Marian said looking back down when she no longer heard Crispin. "Looks like he's done." She gently lifted him onto her should and allowed Guy to help her stand. "I'll try to make sure he doesn't wake you from now on." She blushed hoping he didn't notice.

Guy rested a hand on the small of her back and noticed she hadn't tensed underneath it. "Don't worry about it. I'll help where I can."

Marian stopped at her door. "Till tomorrow then?"

"Till this morning." Guy smirked and bent over kissing her hand. "Sleep well both of you." He gently touched Marian's cheek then Crispin's back before heading back towards his rooms.

Marian sighed as the maid finally let her walk on her own to the chapel in the castle. Everyone was going to be there and she knew it. She looked at herself one final time in the mirror Guy had brought special just for her that day. Her hair was pulled up and studded with flowers, her gown was a very pale blue and a floral design ringed the hems. She opted for no jewelry deciding less was more on this occasion, making her way carefully down the hall she headed towards the chapel knowing Robin no doubt was near by if she changed her mind. She had been lucky enough to find Eve again within the castle to watch Crispin while she and Guy were married.

When the doors opened she couldn't help but smile under the veil she wore at Sir Guy. He had indeed changed his outfit. It was a slightly lighter shade of black and in the right light it almost looked dark blue, and it wasn't leather or at least it didn't look like the leather he usually wore. Embossed on it was a design Marian couldn't quiet make out but it looked nice on him for something different other than his usual leather tunic and pants.

Like the first wedding he stood with his back to her waiting for her to come and stand beside him. She did and they remained silent only speaking when instructed to by the priest, Marian wanted to see his reaction to her low cut but modest dress just like she suddenly couldn't forget that night she walked in on him in only his trousers, this caused her cheeks to flush quickly.

He turned and took her hand nearly falling over at how she looked. He swallowed hard and focused on the words of the priest as he slipped the ring on her finger. It had been his mothers one of the few things he'd been able to save from the fire. It was a small ruby heart outlined with diamonds, he hoped that she would like it. He looked up at her and saw her smiling and found it contagious.

All too soon they were walking out of the church her arm tucked in his walking towards the great hall while everyone cheered. Guy surprised her by pulling her away from the hall and out into the open fields just outside the castle walls. "The sheriff wanted to show off and the hall wasn't large enough." He whispered into her ear. "Now everyone gets to eat and he looks good." He winked at her before showing her, her chair. "I hope you like everything. I was able to get a few of the local women to collect the flowers."

"It's beautiful Guy." She placed her hand on top of his. "Especially the ring and the thought behind it all."

Guy looked down unused to the kind words and praise from anyone especially her. "I wanted today to be special even if its not with."

"It's with who it should be. Guy I won't lie to you. There is something between us. Let's just enjoy today and we can figure it out as we go."

"As we go." Guy was a little upset but he had to give her what she asked. He loved her to much to force her into something she was not ready for. So if she wanted to go slow then he would. Now not only was he married but a father and he had a lot to get used to.

The day went on and the sun began to set. Torches were lit and bon fires too. Musicians appeared and began playing music soon everyone was up dancing even Guy joined Marian a few times, instead he enjoyed sitting back watching her enjoy herself she seemed truly happy for a change, like nothing else mattered in the world. TO him nothing else did but to see her everyday and to see her happy. Luckily the sheriff was too preoccupied getting the other nobles to talk to him to bother either him or Marian it was the sheriff's time to shine and he was doing just that.

The sun had disappeared and the stars had come out when the sheriff jumped on top of a table. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's growing late. Don't you think we should get the bride and groom off to their own special wing of the castle." A cheer rang up and Guy caught the nervous almost paniced look on Marians face as they were being led on the shoulders of others towards a special wing.

The door was thrown open and Marian was tossed in soon followed by Guy. She looked around the room was filled with flowers and the bed was piled high with pillows. She turned and looked at him, he shrugged. "I thought you might like it."

"I do Guy. Thank you." She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. She walked to the bed and gently ran her hand over it, the comforter was silk everything was silk. "Guy this must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry about it." He stood there watching as she looked around. She picked up the nightgown; it wasn't what she had expected for their wedding night. "I promised we'd go as fast as you felt comfortable with." He said when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to check the guards to make sure no one bothers us." He walked out the door to give her privacy.

Marian quickly slipped into her night gown; it was made of white silk and embroidered with flowers all over the hen and neck line. She was confused she thought Guy would have. She stopped, no he promised when she felt comfortable they'd move on, but she also knew she was not ready even if he was. She crawled under the blankets feeling a bit silly with the extravagance that was put before her, but it made Guy happy so she allowed herself to be happy.

Guy stood out in the hall and watched the people still outside the castle. It was nice to see everyone enjoying at least one day of happiness, and to see Marian so pleased. As much as he wanted that night to be one neither forgot he was going to take it her pace. He waited awhile before he took a deep breath and headed back for their room.

Marian looked over at the door when it opened. "Guy?"

"Yes Marian." He walked in.

"I just wanted to make sure it was you."

He smiled. "Everyone seems to still be having fun." He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes, and tugged off his shirt.

Marian tried to hide the fact she was blushing by looking at the tapestry above the bed. "I'm glad." She looked over beside her to find Guy had stripped down to just pants and was climbing in beside her.

"Yes I am to." He lay on his side to look at her. "You were beautiful today Marian."

"You weren't to bad yourself Guy."

He smiled, they lay there awhile in silence listening to the sounds outside and on occasion she'd catch a glimpse of him, she knew he was staring at her and trying not to. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for today." She curled herself around him the best she could resting her head on his chest. She knew it had startled him, but as she lay there she knew it was the right thing it felt right. She wasn't ready for the next step but this was a start.

Guy had been startled first by her kiss then when she settled herself next to him her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Warmth spread through him as he held her, he loved her and he was willing to take what ever she gave and he fell asleep happy with a smile on his face holding his Marian.


	6. Chapter 6

Marian carefully removed herself from Guy's side and made her way across the room. Cris was still asleep but from experience Marian knew that would be short lived, so she hurriedly got dressed and put up her hair. Guy had come in late the night before after spending a good portion of the day with the sheriff. In the last few weeks of their marriage Marian had become accustomed to the Sheriff keeping Guy out late. So when he did come in he tried not to wake either of them, however Marian always found herself rolling over to him. Today was no different. And Marian had wanted to allow him to sleep as long as possible she worried something would happen to him if he didn't get the rest he needed.

Marian walked over when she heard Crispin begin to wake up and coo in his cradle. "Shh." Marian bent over and picked him up. "Don't wake Guy up Cris he needs to sleep." She said softly walking out of the room once she made sure that Guy hadn't moved.

Marian made her way towards the kitchen where she went most mornings to feed Crispin and talk to the other servants who gave her advice on raising the baby. "Good morning Allan."

"I suppose."

Marian stopped and turned to look at him, ignoring the fact that Crisping had taken some of her hair and was eating it. "What's wrong Allan usually you're happier in the morning."

"Guy hasn't spoken to you about it yet?"

"About what?" Marian took a step closer.

"It's about Cris." Allan nodded towards the baby. "Seems the sheriff got another demand last night."

"And."

"You'd best speak to Guy about it." He walked on down the hall.

Marian continued on her way towards the kitchen pausing when she heard one of the maids talking. "Didn't you hear? The sheriff got another letter and was up all night with it. Whoever's son he is he must be important."

"What now?" The other maid asked looking over her shoulder, causing Marian to pull farther into the shadows to hear the answer.

"It was another demand."

"For what now? Taxes have already been waived for two months and who knows how high they'll go for him to recover that money."

"I know but all I heard was a lot of loud voices."

Their voices dropped off as they left the corridor. Now what had the sheriff been demanded? Sometimes Marian wondered if Robin hadn't been right, but there was something about this whole demand that had her curious. If the sheriff wanted to he could have gotten rid of the child but something was keeping him from doing it and only he knew who was really behind it all or at least had a good idea. Marian fed Crispin and noticed that it was growing late in the morning. Guy had yet to come in so she made her way towards their room.

Guy was still sound asleep on the bed he hadn't moved since she left. Crispin began waving his arms towards Guy, grinning Marian walked over to the bed and placed Crispin on her side, carefully she crawled onto the bed beside him to keep him from rolling off. Crispin had begun to move around crawling on his own making her realize he was a bit older than three months like she had originally guessed. Marian watched as Crispin crawled up onto Guy's chest and settled down to sleep. Smiling she lay beside both of them and rested a hand on Crispin's back.

Guy had spent a late night dealing with the sheriff. When he'd gotten back to the room both Marian and Crispin had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake either of them. From experience he knew it could take hours to get the baby back to sleep and it usually made Marian upset. Course when he did finally get to lay down Marian always found her way to him rolling over wrapping her arms around him. She and the baby had been the only thing keeping him sane the past few weeks as the sheriff suddenly decided to run him all over. And last night another demand had come. This time demanding that the sheriff throw a weekly party for the villagers. It had struck Guy as funny that all the demands were to help the people and nothing was ever to help the noble at least not yet, making him often wonder who truly was behind the demands and the child.

In truth Guy did not much care whose child it was. He loved Crispin or Cris as he had begun to be called as if he were his own child, and he loved Marian more than anything else. He had never felt so complete before so happy before since he was a very young child.

That particular morning Marian's movements had woken him up he just didn't have the strength to open his eyes and say anything. He found himself falling asleep shortly after he heard the door close. He had almost jumped when he felt the bed move until he heard the cooing of Cris. Then he felt him settle on his chest he couldn't help but smile it felt right. He felt Marian shift next to him and instinctively grabbed her hand, "Morning." He said half asleep.

"Good Morning." She kissed his cheek. "Are you hungry?" He grunted but didn't move. At that moment he didn't care about anything he was comfortable and he wanted to stay that way. "You should really eat something Guy."

"I'll go to the kitchen later." He heard Marian sigh and felt her shift closer to him.

After a few minutes of silence. "It was for him to feed the villagers once a week."

"I didn't ask."

"I could hear you thinking."

"Oh really."

"Yes." Guy kept his eyes closed but smiled.

"Alright then Sir Guy what am I thinking now."

"I cannot repeat that with a child present."

"Very funny." Guy grunted again. After a few more minutes of silence Guy felt himself drift off to sleep Marian not far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Marian carried Crispin on her hip as she walked through Nottingham market. He'd babble and grab for brightly colored things more than once causing her to laugh and have to remove the child's hand and thank the vendor before moving on. If four months before you had told Marian that she was going to be married to Guy of Gisborne and be taking care of a child she now loved as her own she would have laughed at you and said you'd been drinking too much. Now she couldn't imagine her life any different, when she was truthful with herself she never really had even imagined this with anyone.

"Running errands now too. What next Marian cleaning the castle floors?"

She paused and turned looking into the shadows between two of the vendors. "Stop it Robin." She shifted Crispin onto her other hip and checked to make sure he was busy trying to chew into the apple she'd given him, he still hadn't gotten any teeth but he was trying to chomp to bits the slice anyway. "What do you want?" She looked back at Robin, he was staring intently at her. "Robin."

He jumped slightly at her voice. "You look happy Marian."

She took a deep breath then sighed. "I am Robin truly happy."

"I can tell." They stood there for awhile neither saying anything watching Crispin who was oblivious to it all except the apple piece he was so diligently trying to gum into apple sauce. "I'm sorry Marian for how I've been treating you." She merely nodded at him waiting. "I need to know what is going on with?"

"Crispin." She said softly stroking the back of his head. The child had since lost interest in the apple and snuggled close to Marian gripping the front of her blouse tightly in his fist before falling to sleep.

"I need to know what is going on with Crispin and the sheriff."

Marian sighed resting her cheek on the child's head before turning back to Robin. "Robin if I knew I'd tell you."

"You have to know something."

"I know the bits that Guy has been able to give me and what I've been able to make out from servants and the few times the sheriff has been to mad to notice me."

"I'll take anything Marian."

"I'll tell you but you have to answer my questions in return."

"Deal."

Marian took a deep breath. "A guard found him on the steps a few weeks ago a note for the sheriff attached. Only he and Guy have read it and it was some sort of blackmail for the Sheriff. If something happens to the child it happens to the sheriff too. Every couple of weeks the sheriff receives another note. No name, seal or messenger it just appears out of nowhere. There are always demands for something. Not for their own personal gain but for the peasants around here. Last time it was to waive taxes for two months and pay from his own coffers. This time it was that once a week he is to feed them at a feast. No one seems to know who it is. The sheriff has got a few nobles to help pay for everything claiming he will claim it is their heir. But other than that I know nothing."

Robin appeared to be thinking. "Thank you Marian. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything or have an idea?"

Robin sighed and looked around. "No. It could be anyone. Someone out with their own vendetta that knows how to make him angry. At least there is the threat to his life and he'll do whatever it takes to protect that." Marian nodded, noticing she was swaying slightly to keep Crispin quiet. "I was honest with you Marian you're good with him. And with Guy." Marian looked up at him. "I'm glad you're finally happy Marian. Just. Just be careful my friend." He pulled his hood up and disappeared before she had time to react.

Marian sighed and continued with her shopping. Stopping to pick some fabric for a few new gowns and for some clothes for Crispin, he was crawling and beginning to wear through his clothes faster than she could keep up. She wound her way through the market and back to the castle.

Guy was having another one of those days. Ever since Crispin came to the castle almost two months before the sheriff had not been in a good mood. Not that he ever really was but now it was worse. He was almost obsessed with finding the man behind the blackmailing. "I will NOT be a pawn in some sick man's game." The sheriff had declared slamming his fist into the table glaring at Guy.

"I don't see how you have much of a choice."

The sheriff cursed under his breath throwing down the quill he had been plucking apart onto the table. He leaned back in his chair. "Then what exactly am I too do huh Gisborne? What?"

Guy sighed keeping his arms crossed as he walked to the end of the table before turning to look at him. "You could always keep giving into the demands."

"What?" the sheriff shot up. "He'll ruin me within the year."

"And if you don't you're dead." Guy answered calmly.

The sheriff sputtered for a few minutes before falling back into his chair. "So what do you propose me to do hmm? Let him empty me out of everything? Then what do I do? If I go down so do you Gisborne."

Guy rolled his eyes. "All I'm suggesting is keep playing the game until you have some way of evening the score. We know that you cannot use the boy as that because he apparently has someone within these walls that could kill you in an instant."

"That leper of yours."

"Excuse me." Guy swallowed the sudden panic.

"She has to be it." The sheriff thoughtfully tapped his chin. "No not her. She's not smart enough for that." The sheriff got up and began pacing the floor again. " I haven't a clue to who it is." He slumped back into his chair.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Guy said walking along the table towards him again trying to calm the panic he had originally felt. "It won't take long for him to reveal his true self. Let him play for a bit." He leaned both hands on the table getting close to the sheriff. "Keep him happy, he'll make a mistake soon enough."

The sheriff thought for a moment. "Yes. He'll get cocky and soon slip up they always do. Then I get him." The sheriff jumped up. "I'm glad I thought of that. I'm going to Huntingdon for the week. I have a meeting with Lord Bryon. Who knows maybe he'd be willing to help feed those poor soles. Stay out of trouble." He tossed over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor.

Guy sighed and walked out onto the veranda where he could see most of the Market. Marian that morning had begged for him to allow her to go to the market with Crispin. He had originally bulked at the idea; the market was a crowded place and too much could happen. But she had begged him to allow her to go, and he was finding it hard to deny her anything when he looked into her eyes. She had sworn she would be careful she just wanted out of the castle and wanted to take Crispin with her. Reluctantly Guy had agreed to let her go. The smile on her face was worth all the worry of letting her go.

As he stood there he looked over the market hoping to catch a glimpse of turquoise blue within the crowd. He finally found her near the cloth vendor and watched as she stopped and talked to the shadows. He stiffened, it had to be Hood as much as he wanted to rush down and get between them he had to give Marian his trust that she would not betray him. He watched her ignoring who she was speaking with instead watched the subtle reactions to what Crispin did. He couldn't help but smile as the child tried to eat whatever Marian had given him.

He watched as she began walking away stopping at the fabric's ordering some then walking towards the castle. He waited on her. "Enjoy you adventure Marian?" he said with a smile. He wanted to question her but struggled not to.

"Yes thank you." She smiled at him talking softly. "I'm going to go put Cris to bed." Guy nodded and watched her walk on. He desperately wanted her in so many ways but he knew it was like dealing with a skittish colt. It took time, he had hurt her so many times before it was going to take awhile before she trusted him again. Time he was willing to take.

"GISBORNE!" Guy sighed and pushed himself off the windowsill and headed towards the sheriff's chambers wondering what now.


	8. Chapter 8

Guy made his way slowly down the hall towards his rooms. For a man who had wanted to leave so quickly the Sheriff had taken his time on leaving and giving Guy strict orders on how things were to be run in his now week absence. All Guy wanted was to crawl into bed ignoring the supper Marian had probably left for him on their table and curl up with her in the bed and drift into oblivion. He'd sent Allen to bed a long time before when he noticed the man starting to drift on his feet.

As Guy got closer to his chamber he heard the distinct sound of Crispin crying. Guy quickened his steps until he was running down the hall and threw the door open. He saw Marian pacing the floor trying vainly to get the young child to sleep. She spun around when she heard the door open and he saw the relief flood her face. "Guy. Thank heavens."

He could see she was near tears. "What's going on Marian?" He threw his black gloves onto the table and walked over gently touching Crispin feeling how warm he was to the touch before pulling them both into him so he could hold them.

"I don't know. He just won't stop crying and he's so warm. I shouldn't have taken him out. I've tried everything. I don't know what to do."

Guy pulled back a bit. "Let me have him." Guy took him from Marian and began talking softly to the child and began the same path Marian had been walking a few moments before. It didn't seem to ease him any, as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes. "Marian go out into the hall and have one of the guards fetch Allen." Marian hurried to the door trying to dry her face.

A few short minutes later Allan still half asleep poked his head in. "What's up Giz?" He stopped when he saw Guy walking the floor with Crispin and Marian hovering near buy. "I'll fetch the Doctor." Guy nodded grateful he didn't have to explain anything to Allan.

Guy had stopped pacing and was gently rocking back and forth. Marian walked up and placed her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Marian. Let's wait until the doctor comes and we'll decide from there."

A few minutes later the doctor arrived and took Crispin from Guy and laid him on the bed. Marian wrapped her arms around Guy holding onto him tightly. Guy held her close wondering how he was going to be able to keep himself together for her if the worst was to happen. After what seemd like an eternity the doctor stood up with a smile. "Nothing to worry about My lord and lady. The wee one is just teething." Guy felt Marian's knees buckle and held her up with his arms hoping if he could concentrate on her he wouldn't want to fall over with joy. "Here rub this on his gums and it'll help. He's probably cried himself to sleep by now. Don't worry the first ones are always the hardest the rest will come in easier. Send me if it gets worse. His fever will pass in a day or so just keep him cool. Let him chew on things that he cannot swallow apples are best." He nodded and walked out followed by Allan.

"Oh Guy." Marian buried her face into his chest. He held her for a few minutes until she pulled back. "I should put him to bed." Guy sat on the bed and watched. Those few minutes of worry had drained the last of his strength. Guy stretched out on the bed to tired to even remove his clothes. He felt the bed shift and looked over to see Marian joining him, taking her normal position by his side head resting on his chest. "I was so scared Guy." She whispered.

H had never seen her so frightened before, in truth neither had he, "I know so was I." He gently stroked her back, his mind flashing of with what ifs and saying thanks that they were just that.

After a few minutes of silence, "You have got to be starving. The sheriff was sure in a hurry to leave." Marian commented slipping from Guy's grasp, quietly she walked around the bed to the table, where Guy already knew some dinner was waiting.

"Yes a real big hurry." Guy rolled his eyes and sat up as Marian sat the tray in his lap. Until he smelled the food he did not realize how hungry he was. He offered some to Marian but she shook her head and he began to eat.

"I ran into Robin today." Guy looked up at her and waited. "He wanted to know if I knew who was blackmailing the sheriff. Apparently he doesn't know either."

"I'm sure he'd know before I did." Guy was surprised he didn't feel resentment towards the fact Marian had been talking to Robin. He smiled at Marian and got up sitting the tray on the table. He could tell she was nervous. "I'm not angry Marian. Go on to bed. I think I'm going to sit up for a bit to watch Crispin." Marian nodded giving Guy one final hug before burying herself under the blankets. Guy sat down by the cradle that Allen had been able to find, and watched the steady rise and fall of Crispin's chest, Guy looked over his shoulder, Marian was sound asleep. He rested a hand on Crispin's back he really didn't know what he would have done if.


End file.
